Contacts and Parents
by ScarletEyce
Summary: One-shot. Yuri knew he should have gotten new contacts before they went to Russia. Unfortunately, he hadn't found the time. And as he watched Yurio dance across the ice, he thought that maybe he knew what his parents felt when they watched him skate. Maybe.


**A/n: Hello my lovely Dragons! This is my first YOI fic, and I kinda like how it turned out. This has not been Beta'd, because my beta people are busy. I assume it's with thanksgiving. This came about because I watched the recent ep and found it awesome how Yuri and Viktor are those embarrassing parents. And nobody has done anything with Yuri's contact lenses yet, so I did!**

 **This is my version of events in ep 8. I don't own YOI.**

Yuri's performance was nearly over when his eyes started to get itchy, which was never a good thing. He'd always had problems with dry eyes, but he hadn't found the time to replace his current soft lenses with GPs yet.

He blinked rapidly as he skated. Thankfully, as long as he could still see a little bit, even if it was just blurry shapes, he would be able to finish the program. He'd gotten used to skating without glasses when he was younger and didn't have contact lenses.

He was panting from exertion when he settled into the final pose, and as soon as he felt he had held it long enough, he firmly planted both feet on the ice and reached up to pull his contacts out. If something was wrong, it would be better to get them out now than risk damaging his eyes. If it was just that his eyes were too dry, then that was easily fixed, but better safe than sorry.

He ignored the announcer, ignored the people that were cheering his name, ignored the things that were being thrown down to the ice, and focused on figuring out where the kiss and cry was. He struggled to remember what Viktor had been wearing that day. That's right, he'd been wearing black. The style didn't matter, but the contrast between his black clothes and his silver hair would make him easier to find.

He bowed to the crowd as he scanned the sides of the rink, contacts carefully cupped in his hand. There! He orientated himself to the blob that looked vaguely Viktor-like and carefully skated over, watching the ice for any non-ice blobs he would have to avoid. When he got close enough to hear Viktor's voice, he held his hands out, reaching for the wall that surrounded the rink.

"Yuri! That was amazing!" Said Viktor, pride clear in his voice and his arms thrown into the air. Normally, Yuri would be hugging him by now, high on the adrenaline of performing, but this time he was far more focused on getting onto solid land. He found the wall and carefully stepped over the edge between ice and floor, grabbing onto Viktor's shoulder.

"Viktor, I can't see. Can you get my glasses for me?" Yuri pleaded. He could hear the announcer wondering if he'd hurt himself. _No,_ he thought, _I just can't see very well_. He knew he should have waited until he got to the rink to put his contacts in, but he'd been so excited that he had rushed over here to start warming up.

"Of course. Wait here, I'll be right back." Blob-Viktor led him over to a bench and sat him down before walking off. Yuri only had to wait a moment before blob-Viktor was in front of him again, glasses heading for his face. He reached out and grabbed them with his free hand before blob-Viktor had a chance to poke his eye out. He carefully settled them on his face, sighing in relief as blob-Viktor became Viktor again.

"Much better. Now to put my contacts away before I lose them." Yuri said as he unzipped one of the many pockets that were in the bag that Viktor had brought over. A moment later, he contacts were safe from being lost, and Yuri had his jacket on again, exhaustion setting in. He handed the bag back to Viktor and stood.

When Viktor wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Yuri nodded in thanks and leaned on him. They walked like that over to the chairs where they would find out Yuri's score. Yuri hugged the giant stuffed rice ball that had been handed to him by the people the cleaned off the ice, waiting anxiously for the score to show up.

"Yuri Katsuki's short program score is...109.79! He has once more surpassed his personal best!"

He was so shocked that he forgot to breathe for a moment. When he recovered, Viktor was kissing his skate, and Yurio was about to perform. Yurio was practically radiating agape in his see through costume and his long blonde hair. He was, in other words, beautiful. And Yuri was proud of him. Last time he had seen him, he'd just looked so lost.

Back then, something about him had just screamed that he wanted someone to be proud of him. Maybe that was why he was chasing after Viktor so hard. Either way, Yuri didn't care. He was fully prepared to take the role of embarrassing parent, especially since Yurio's own weren't there. So he waved, shouting, "Yurio! Davai!"

Viktor seemed to pick up on his thoughts, because he mimicked him a second later, "Good luck Yurio!"

And Yuri was glad that they'd done it, because even if Yurio turned away from them, irritation clear on his face, he still looked lighter than before. Yuri thought that maybe he understood what his parents felt when they watched him perform, because even if he was supposed to be competing against Yurio, he still wanted him to do the best he could.

So when Yurio's score came up, 98.09, he was as happy as if he was the one who had gotten that score. Which, when he thought about it, was a little ridiculous, because he barely knew the teen. Still, there was something about him that made Yuri want to take him home and feed him. Although, the score coming up was a nice distraction from the reporters asking questions about why he was wearing glasses.

It wasn't that they didn't know he needed glasses, it was more that they wanted to know why he had to take his contacts out. Which would have meant that he would have had to explain that soft lenses absorbed water, so if you wore them too long your eyes got dry, which was only exacerbated by him having naturally dry eyes.

He really wished that he'd thought to go see an optometrist and get a pair of GPs before he came to Russia. Now he would have to skate the free skate while he couldn't see very well. At least his depth perception was pretty good, so he could tell how far apart the colored blobs were.

Well, he thought as he and Viktor celebrated both his and Yurio's scores, he would deal with that tomorrow. For now, he would enjoy the catlike scowls from Yurio and the over-exuberant hugs from Viktor.

Later, as they were just about to leave, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and put the phone to his ear. He was expecting a 'Congratulations!' or something, but instead he got news that nearly made him cry.

Viktor's precious Maccachin, who they had all gotten attached to, was in the hospital. He nearly dropped the phone from shock. And then he took a deep breath and thought about it. If Maccachin had made it to the hospital, there was a chance she could survive. Which meant that Viktor should go back and be there.

He told Viktor what happened, and watched his face pale. He told him to go back to Japan, and watched him grow worried. He told him he'd be fine, and watched determination set in. He'd nearly convinced Viktor to go. And then Viktor saw Yakov, and did something that surprised him even more than the kiss.

"Yakov! Can you be Yuri's coach for a day?"

"Huh?!"

 **Yeah, at the end of the ep, I was like 'WTH Viktor?". I also did a lot of research about contact lenses for this, so I hope I did a good job. I tried to make it as realistic as I could, but please correct me if I got something wrong. Why is fluff not a genre?**


End file.
